


The Priest Slave

by Silvaimagery



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, Confrontations, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, Unfaithfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been focused on watching out for Hild, the young slave girl when all this time she should have been watching out for Athelstan, the priest-slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I watch as the priest-slave is seated at our table and I look at Ragnar.

He pays no attention to me.

I sigh and look down at my round belly.

I watch the priest-slave laugh with my husbands most trusted friends and I clench my fists.

He is served his food at the same time as Ragnar and before I am served.

I motion the slave girl over.

“Yes my Lady Aslaug?”

“Why is the priest-slave being served first?”

“Is there a problem?” Ragnar asks leaning over.

“I don’t know my Lord.” Hild says.

She looks back at me.

“No.” I say.

She curtsies and moves away.

Ragnar stares at me, his eyes narrowed and I try to smile reassuringly.

He goes back to speaking with his friends.

I look back at Athelstan.

His eyes shift my way for a moment before he turns to look at Helga.

I glare at the back of the priest-slave’s head.

After we are done with the meal, Ragnar leaves my side and goes towards Athelstan.

He wraps an arm around Athelstan’s shoulders and pulls him close.

I watch as my husband’s lips touch the priest-slave’s forehead.

It is a very tender kiss.

Athelstan just smiles as if used to Ragnar’s touch.

I clench my hand around my cup.

******************

I watch as Ragnar comes to bed.

He strips off his soiled clothes before letting himself fall into bed.

“Why is he still here?”

“Who?”

“That slave of yours.”

He frowns.

“I don’t have a slave.” He says confused.

“Yes you do.”

“I do not.”

“Athelstan.” I say.

“Oh. He is not my slave.” He says dismissively.

“Not your slave? What is he then?”

“My priest.”

I sigh angrily.

“What does it matter if he lives here with me?”

“Because as your slave he should help out. I never see him work around here. He just spends all his time talking and drinking with your friends. Except when he is out practicing to fight with you.”

“That would be because he is not a slave.”

“Then make him a free man and force him to marry! Give him some land so that he can go and be productive instead of just staying here like a kept man.”

He sits up and looks at me.

“Do not concern yourself with Athelstan, wife. He is my responsibility. You just worry of giving me a strong son.”

He lies down and rolls over so that his back is facing me.

Tears sting my eyes but I do not let them fall.

I will not give that priest-slave the satisfaction of driving me to tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of physical abuse up ahead.

I start to watch Athelstan.

In the mornings he sits with Ragnar after breakfast and they talk.

Sometimes he teaches my husband his strange language.

Afterwards they either practice their sword fighting or they spend time among Rollo, Torstein and Floki.

I sigh angrily.

Ragnar seems to be very fond of his priest-slave.

I did not know why.

Athelstan did not seem that special at all.

I almost wished Lagertha was around so that I may speak with her on this.

I do not know how she ever stood for this.

“Are you alright?”

I look at Siggy.

“What do you know about my husband’s slave?”

“What?”

I motion towards Athelstan.

She smiles before looking at me.

“I know that he holds a very special place in Ragnar’s heart.”

“But why?”

“He is a very good man. A trusted friend and companion. He is the reason why Ragnar’s raids have been so successful.”

“He is a slave.”

“I don’t think he ever was.” She shrugs.

“Then why is he still here?”

“Perhaps you should ask Ragnar that.”

She walks away.

I watch them until the people begin to disperse from the hall.

Until the priest-slave stands and goes to his room.

I watch Ragnar stand and follow after him.

The one’s left do not pay any attention.

I stand and follow.

I walk carefully down the hall.

I come to the end of the corridor and stand before the door to the priest-slave’s room.

I listen but I cannot hear anything.

I sigh and turn and leave.

I wait for Ragnar in our bed but he does not come.

In the morning I go looking for him.

He is already in the hall with Athelstan and his friends.

“Husband.” I say standing in front of him.

He looks up at me.

“What is it?”

I look around at the others gathered. Athelstan is the only one who meets my gaze.

“I require a moment with your priest.”

“What for?”

“It’s okay Ragnar. I will go.” Athelstan says standing.

The others look at me.

Ragnar nods his consent.

I move away, aware of Athelstan following.

I lead him to the kitchens where I dismiss my slave girls.

I wait until they have gone before looking at Athelstan.

He stands there, not bothering to lower his gaze.

Instead he meet my own and in his eyes I can see indifference.

“Why are you still here?”

“Perhaps you should word your question so that I may understand what you are talking about.”

“Do not speak to me as if I am a stupid child! Why have you not asked to be a free man? Why do you stay here?”

“This is my home.”

“You are not family. You are just a slave.”

He shrugs.

“Whatever you say.”

“You will address me as Lady Aslaug when I speak with you.”

“Lagertha was a Lady. You are a woman who knowingly slept with a married man and then came to destroy his family. You are no Lady, Aslaug.”

I walk over to him and I slap him across his face.

“You will show me respect slave or I shall have you beaten.”

He looks at me.

“Ragnar will never let you.”

“I am his wife. He will do what I ask.”

“You are sure about that?”

I look at him.

He stares back.

I had seen the way Ragnar looked at him. The way he touched him.

“I believe I understand now. And you question my integrity, whore?”

“I am no whore.”

“Did Lagertha know that you were having sex with her husband?”

“She was the one that invited me to their bed.”

“You are not better than me slave. And if you want to continue living the life you have then you better start doing as I order.”

“There is something you must understand.”

“Which is?”

“All this power you think you have, it doesn’t exist. These people are loyal to Lagertha and Ragnar. Not Ragnar and Aslaug.”

I slap him again.

“What is going on here?”

I look at Ragnar.

He comes forward and turns Athelstan so that they are facing each other.

He carefully cups the priest-slave’s face before his eyes focus on me.

“What do you think you are doing? You have no right to touch him!”

“He is a slave! He needs to learn his place.”

He comes towards me and for a moment I feel fear in my heart.

Athelstan grabs Ragnar’s arm.

“Be grateful that I am not the kind of man that beats his wife.”

I exhale shakily.

“Ragnar, come on. It’s alright.” Athelstan says.

“I am the one who can give you children. I am the one the seer prophesied. Not that slave. What can he offer you that another could not? That I could not?”

He wraps a hand around my neck in warning.

I swallow.

“If you ever touch him again I will not hesitate to teach you to respect that which is not yours.”

“Ragnar.” Athelstan says again.

“You do not need him.” I whisper. “He is and will always be no more than a slave. Look at him. He is not even a good fighter. I can give you all you want. Send him away. I beg of you, please. I do not want that whore in our house living with our children.”

“Athelstan stays and don’t ever call him a slave or a whore again. Is that understood?”

I stare at him.

His hand tightens around my neck as he leans in closer.

I grab his wrist.

“Is that understood?”

“Yes.” I say.

“Good.”

He releases me and takes Athelstan with him.

I sit on the floor and weep bitter tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe Athelstan wouldn’t be so mean to Aslaug. But he has shown that he can and will stand up for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ragnar tells me he is taking Athelstan raiding with him, I thought I would be relieved.

I should be relieved.

The priest-slave would be gone and the gods willing, he might die or be captured.

But instead it just made me afraid.

Ragnar had been spending more and more nights with his priest-slave and less time in our bed.

Now they were going to be spending months together without me there to distract them away from each other.

“And you think he is capable enough to raid?”

He looks at me but doesn’t answer.

He goes back to packing.

“Ragnar.”

“What do you want me to say? How can I make you understand how important he is to me?”

“Tell me why he is so important! I don’t understand.”

“If you would bother to know him better then you would understand. He is a gift from the gods.”

I snort.

“In any case, he will be coming with me so you will not have to worry about him.”

“Good.”

******************

When we are forced to leave Kattegat, all I hope for is that Ragnar returns to save us from this miserable living.

When he does return, I am elated to see that Athelstan is not with him.

It seems that the gods have answered my prayers.

I wait a few days to bring it up.

We are sitting together, Ragnar deep in thought.

I stare at his bowed head for a long while before speaking.

“And your priest, why is he not with you?”

He looks at me.

“He decided to stay behind.”

“And you allowed it?”

“Athelstan is a free man now, it was his choice.”

I sit up straight.

“Really? You have truly made him a free man?”

“Yes. He deserved it, he proved himself.”

I can’t contain my smile.

Perhaps once Ragnar takes back Kattegat, I can convince him to marry Athelstan off.

My heart beats wildly in my chest and finally I feel happy.

Truly happy.

Then Lagertha shows up and I have other things to worry about.

Ragnar is beyond happy to have his ex-wife and his eldest son here with us.

I cannot say I am happy to see her.

I will feel better once she has gone.

I cannot help but feel that she has more to offer Ragnar than I do.

I come upon them speaking one night.

I stand behind the wall, making sure that I am out of their sight.

“And where is our priest?” Lagertha asks.

“He stayed behind with Horik.”

“What?” Lagertha demands.

“He is a free man now, I cannot impose my will upon him anymore.”

“Like you ever did.”

Ragnar laughs.

“Listen to me very carefully Ragnar Lothbrok, if any harm comes to Athelstan then I will set my revenge upon you and anyone else who dares to touch him.”

“And how do you intend to do that? We are a long way from England.”

“Don’t you worry about that. You just make sure that Athelstan comes back home well and in one piece. He is mine as much as he is yours.”

“Aslaug is not happy to have him around.”

Lagertha snorts.

“What a foolish woman then. Though I cannot help but feel happy. I will not share Athelstan with another woman, I already share him with you. Not that you deserved to keep him after what you did.”

“I asked you to stay.”

“How could I? You chose to lie with another woman.”

“I never said I loved her more than you.”

“No. But if you had loved me enough then you would not have sought out another woman.”

“Will you ever forgive me?”

“I have but I am still angry.”

“If I asked you stay now, will you?”

“You don’t need me Ragnar.”

“I will always need you.”

I put a hand over my heart as it beats rapidly in my chest.

They are silent for a moment.

“Bjorn is happy to see you. He has not been very happy in Hedeby.”

“And will you allow him to stay?”

“If it is what he wants. Another man I must share with you.”

Ragnar laughs.

“Yes.”

“When will you go back for Athelstan?”

“Once I have taken care of Jarl Borg.”

“And when will that be?”

“Soon.”

“Make it sooner.”


	4. Chapter 4

Once Ragnar managed to get Kattegat back, I knew he was going to try and go looking for his priest.

But the longer it took to deal with Jarl Borg, the angrier he became.

He started to keep mostly to himself or he would go on drinking binges with his friends.

He also took to spending a lot of time in Athelstan’s old room.

Once news came that King Horik had been ambushed and a lot of men lost, I could see the fear in Ragnar’s eyes.

Fear at first, fear that his priest was dead or taken captive by King Ecbert’s men.

Then came the anger again.

What he did to Jarl Borg was not just a punishment for what he did to me and the children.

It was a warning to King Horik.

I knew that if the priest was dead, King Horik would suffer the same fate Jarl Borg did.

Lagertha brought ships and more raiders and Ragnar was finally able to go looking for his priest.

I did not know if it would be best for us if the priest was dead or not.

Either way, Ragnar’s heart would never really be mine.

******************

It took Ragnar a long time to come back.

And when he did, Athelstan was with him.

I close my eyes.

The children run out to greet their father.

“Lady Aslaug.” 

I open my eyes and look at Lagertha.

She walks over to me, an arm around her priest’s waist.

I nod at her.

“Earl.”

I look at Athelstan and his eyes meet mine.

He looked…beautiful.

His hair was longer and braided, his beard trimmed.

He was wearing a weird dress with pearls around his waist.

This was my husband’s priest.

This was not the same slave I had met all those years ago.

I watch Lagertha and Athelstan walk into the great hall.

Ragnar comes up to me.

He kisses me before walking in with the children.

I walk after him.

******************

It took a while for Athelstan to settle back in to his old life having spent so much time in England.

Sometimes I would see him at the docks staring out into the sea.

It stirred something in me.

I do not know how many nights I had lain awake wishing I could see my home one last time.

In my heart, I knew what he was feeling.

It gave me the courage and a reason to approach him.

It was time to put the past behind us.

I could not go on ignoring him.

I was not sure that I wanted to anymore.

Athelstan was a battle I would never win.

I watch him for a long time as he stood there gazing out into the water as if waiting for something.

I slowly walk up to him.

He doesn’t look at me or say anything but he moves over so that I may stand next to him.

I stare out into the water and fill my lungs with the sea air.

I reach down and twine our fingers together.

He turns his head to look at me and I look at him.

“We are bound on this journey together Athelstan.”

“Yes. It seems we are.”

He looks back at the water.

“When I was in England, I kept dreaming of being here at home with my family but now that I am here. I just can’t stop thinking of the new life I had there.”

I nod and I look down at our clasped hands.

“Forgive me for the things I have done to you.”

“Only if you forgive me as well.” He smiles.

I smile back.

“You know, all this time I thought I was sharing Ragnar with you when in fact you were sharing him with me.”

“I think there is enough room in Ragnar’s heart for both of us.”

“So will you tell me some day about your England?”

“I would be glad to. As long as you promise not to use the information to go raiding.” He smiles.

“Me? I am no shield maiden. I don’t think I can even hold a sword correctly.”

“Maybe we can ask Ragnar to teach you.”

“No. I do not think he would be a good teacher. He would probably stop halfway to have sex with me.”

He laughs.

“That is entirely possible.”

He leads me back towards the marketplace.

“Athelstan. I have heard that you have become very good with the axe. Perhaps you can teach me?”

“I am no master at that sort of thing but I would be happy to teach you what I know.”

“And maybe you will tell me how you came to be in Kattegat.”

“Maybe.”

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that for every ‘Vikings’ story I finish, there is a new one to take its place. Not sure if I mind or not:)


End file.
